


Colors Changing Hue

by PinkGold



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of science talk (if you squint), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drawing In Skin, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Soulmate trope: anything your soulmate paints on their skin shows up on yours.———Hermann was taking an important exam first time it happened. He didn’t get angry at the sketch that appeared in his wrist, but he did get distracted by the strange feeling of pen against his skin. He pulled his sleeve up to see a drawing of a gecko, not very well drawn, but still recognizable. He smiled and got back to his text, knowing that even with the small distraction he would still ace it.





	Colors Changing Hue

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from Starry Starry Night by Don McLean

Hermann was taking an important exam first time it happened. He didn’t get angry at the sketch that appeared in his wrist, but he did get distracted by the strange feeling of pen against his skin. He pulled his sleeve up to see a drawing of a gecko, not very well drawn, but still recognizable. He smiled and got back to his text, knowing that even with the small distraction he would still ace it.

And Hermann did. His teacher gave him back the test and scowled down at him.

It was no secret his teacher hated him. He just shrugged.

After that, he got into doodling on his arm as well. He started shy, but got more confidence after his soulmate started placing little hearts next to them.

Hermann wasn’t the only one who decided to take up scribing daily on his skin. Most times, his soulmate would write lyric verses Hermann didn’t know of (and made sure to look it up everytime) and other times he would draw whatever, mostly small animals, which was cute, if you asked him.

They didn’t chat. Aside from exclamation points and small facial expressions (yes, his soul mate drew faces on him), Hermann and his soulmate didn’t speak to one another. Which really, he was fine with it. Maybe because he was too scared to get to know this person or maybe because he felt that drawings were better in expressing feelings than words, his soulmate got him, understood him, and possibly, felt the same way.

So Hermann was fine with it, happy even. Someday they would start chatting, and it would feel natural.

Years later he started exchanging letters with that north american Newton Geiszler -although he prefered being called Newt- about science related topics, and never stopped. There was something about the man, about the way he wrote, that drew Hermann in. Months after first writing to each other, they became close friends. 

Everytime Hermann received a letter his heart would flutter happily. But then he would quickly remember his soulmate and that little bubble of happiness would subside a little.

Although, thinking better about it, Hermann didn’t feel wrong about having a crush on Newt. His crush on his soulmate would always be a present feeling and it didn’t stop him for liking other people. It didn’t feel like cheating, so why beat himself up for it?

Most people didn’t get a chance to meet their soulmates anyways, so he might as well try and create a life with someone else. And he could bet his soulmate felt the same.

\--- 

One night, after he struggled to find sleep, he woke up with a jolt, feeling his wrist burn in pain. He gasped and squeezed his wrist hard, trying to get it to stop hurting as bad, but only managing to make it more painful. It was nothing like his leg cramps: the pain was sharp and it stung to the point he wasn’t breathing properly.

He fumbled for the lights before he looked down at his arm-

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

_ “ _ sON OF A _ BITCH” _ he squeaked _. _

Hermann wasn’t really a person to freak out about little things, but who wouldn’t freak out when your soulmate decided,  _ without _ asking for your consent, to get a tattoo?

It wasn’t uncommon for soulmates to get tattoos together, but they usually both agreed to it. Tattoos were a pretty permanent thing, goddamnit.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to make his anger go away.

What felt like minutes later, he flicked his eyes down at his wrist again to take a better look at the design, feeling calmer and more awake.

Suddenly he wanted to scream.

Hermann didn’t realize how huge the design was when he first had glanced. Taking over all his forearm, was a intricate tattoo not yet finished, judging by the blue color of the pre-ink, and Hermann could tell three things.

One, the tattoo was going to be beautiful, if the colors on his wrist were anything to go by. Even if he did not agree with any of what was going on in his arm, he had to admit that the design was one of the prettiest he’s ever seen.

Two, it was going to take a lot more than one sitting to get it all done, because again, the design was huge.

Three, he was going to have a Kaiju tattoo on his left arm forever.

The last fact got him anxious the most. Of all beautiful things in life, his soulmate had to choose a Kaiju to be his tattoo. He leaned his head against the wall and sigh, sagging his shoulders. 

The pain, Hermann noted, wasn’t going anywhere, he noticed, which meant he wasn’t sleeping anytime soon.

It was 4 in the morning when Hermann finally checked his phone, (one hour after he’d managed to fall asleep) which meant his soulmate wasn’t living England or anywhere near Europe, unless the tattoo artist made appointments in the middle of the night.

Feeling hurt, betrayed and not thinking straight, he grabbed the nearest pen and wrote on his left upper arm: “ _ You could have asked me first asshole”,  _ not even caring if his soulmate knew english or not. He was tired and in pain, that felt like reason enough not to care about anything.

_ Thought you could trust anyone, hmm, Hermann? You thought wrong.  _ Somehow, the voice in his head reminded him too much of Lars and his stomach automatically churned.

The tattoo was half colored when the pain stopped, just as the winter sun begun bleeding in. He dropped back in bed, exhausted both physically and mentally and just wanting to sleep, when he felt the familiar scratch of a pen underneath his own handwriting.

Hermann didn’t look. He didn’t want to find out what lame excuse his soulmate would give him. He really just wanted to sleep.

So that’s what he did.

When he woke up his body felt heavy, that’s what few hours of sleep did to him. With a slow sigh, he got up from bed and stopped in front of the mirror, brows furrowing.

His arm was still painted red and green and yellow, so no, it hadn’t been a nightmare, he still had the tattoo, but what really caught his attention was the hundred tiny scribbles over his body. He squinted his eyes a little to read his soulmate handwriting.

“ _ I fucked up” _

“ _ Im sorry” _

“ _ I really am an asshole _ ”

“ _ Got drunk yesterday _ ”

“ _ Wanted to tell you before _ ”

“ _ I understand if you dont want anything to do with me anymore _ ”

“ _ Im so sorry _ ”

Most of the other stuff that was written around his chest and up his arms followed the same pattern. Curiously, he looked at his left arm again.

“ _ Please dont hate me _ ” was written with wobbly hand underneath his own handwriting. 

Hermann placed his hand over it and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a wave of anxiety coming from the letters in his skin. He sometimes forgot his soulmate had insecurity issues, they wouldn’t do anything Hermann didn’t want, he knew that. And that’s why the tattoo had been such a huge shock,  _ was _ a huge shock.

He looked down at the fresh art in his body again, and, just as he’d thought last night, it was beautiful.

With one last look at the mirror, Hermann made up his mind. 

He got into the shower and scrubbed himself clean. Once his body was spotless (aside from the unfinished tattoo) he grabbed his pen and wrote right over his heart:

“ _ I forgive you _ ”

He couldn’t stand his soulmate beating themselves over like that. Hermann knew them, trusted them, now that his head was clearer. He sent a sense of calmness over with his words, knowing they would feel it.

At some point of the day, he’d got a “ _ thank you _ ” under his words.

Two weeks later Hermann receives another letter from Newt. He explained over its content that the last few weeks had been chaos on his side of the planet, and, Hermann quotes ‘felt like his world was falling apart’. He also mentioned he would be visiting London for a Biology conference and wanted Hermann to be there.

Hermann found the invitation to the conference inside the letter and tried to hold back his smile from splitting his face in two.

The days before the conference went fast, his soulmate stopped writing and doodling on him after the tattoo incident, but that didn’t stop Hermann from trying his best to make them feel less guilty. He wrote lyrics he knew his soulmate liked and gave a shot in sketching animals or basically anything that came in mind. Somedays, Hermann found himself caressing the lines of the tattoo until he’d become overly aware of what he’s been doing and would shove his sleeve back down in fear someone would enter his room and see his arm.

On the conference day, he wrote “ _ wish me luck _ ” on his right wrist minutes before he left. Not his best handwriting, but it was still readable. A minute later his soulmate wrote “ _ same for me” _ , and Hermann smiled. First time they had written back for what felt like forever, so no one could judge Hermann for drawing a small heart near their words. 

Hermann dressed up smartly, no wrinkles on his brown cardigan nor his white shirt underneath it. He made sure his tattoo was well hidden before snatching his cane and leaving his room for the taxi that’s been waiting for him.

He felt his stomach turn with anticipation. After years mailing Newt, he was finally going to meet the person behind that scratchy handwrite he came to adore. Hermann cleared his throat and adjusted his posture in the car seat. He never told Newt how he felt, and hopefully that would change today. 

The conference took place in a high class hotel and the hall was crowded with highly praised scientists whose works Hermann read over the years. He chatted amicably with whoever came his way, tiring himself from over socialization, but also enjoying the little distraction from the fact that Newt was nowhere to be found. His eyes searched for him every few minutes, getting anxious when he found nothing. 

What finally got him to calm down was the presenter announcing the beginning of the conference. Hermann sat towards the back, not wanting to take the place of people who were there to actually pay attention to the conference and not to admire a certain Newton Geiszler. 

As the first speaker took her place on stage, Herman felt his attention drifting around the room. Usually, science talk would have him wrapped around any conversation, but today wasn’t an usual day, and he felt itchy that he still hadn’t got a glance at Newt. Maybe he was backstage preparing for his speech, or in his room dealing with the final touches of his looks. Hermann knew the procedure. It was never easy to go up stage, not with so many intelligent minds waiting to hear about your breakthrough.

He remembers the first time he went on stage. He had a mess of papers under his arm and the cane on the other as he stumbled a little to the microphone and hoped that no one saw how furiously he was blushing. Of course, it became easier with time, now he would walk the stage with confidence and share his findings with passion, but that raw feeling in your gut never quite went away.

Hermann startled with a jump when he heard the applause coming from all directions and hurried to join in, a little embarrassed to have been caught off guard like he did, but no one seemed to be paying attention on him. 

“And for our next presentation, please welcome Dr. Newton Geiszler.”

His head flew up in time to see a short young man with tousled hair walking up the stairs to the stage. This was him, that was Newton Geiszler, his closest friend, his crush.

Hermann felt his face getting redder the more he looked at the smile Newt had on his face. He had seen photos of Newt on the internet and such, but nothing could be compared to seeing him in flesh and bone. 

“Uh, hello” Newt started awkwardly, adjusting his thick glasses, “today I’m here to talk about the Kaiju Blue and its degrading effects on natural organic beings...”

He took a deep breath, and started again, engaging better on his speech as the words seemed to float perfectly out of his mouth. Hermann succeeded on paying attention to Newt’s words, both because they were interesting and because he got to hear Newt’s voice for the first time. 

After his presentation was done and everyone clapped, what was left of the conference went fast. Hermann got to pay attention in some presentations, but now that he knew where Newt was sitting, it became a distraction. Once it ended, Hermann sat back, waiting for Newt to come his way and boring holes with his eyes at anyone who decided to stop him on his tracks to  _ chat _ . 

It’d never occurred to him that Newt spoke with his hands, but as Hermann continued observing his moves around the conference room, he found it quite endearing. 

“Hermann?” a tentative voice came from next to him and he looked up, now face to face with Newt. When did he- 

“Newt?” he smiled at Newt and got up from his chair. As soon as he was up, Newt captured him into a hug which Hermann relaxed instantly and hugged him back, if not a little awkwardly. 

“Dude, you  _ so _ look like an old man.” Newt said when they broke the hug and Hermann sputtered, blushing a little. 

“These are appropriate clothes for an event like this!” he scowled down at his friend. 

“An old brown cardigan? For real?”

“Well, I wouldn’t come in a white t-shirt and jeans, now, would I?”

“I guess not.” Newt chuckled extending his hand to Hermann mockingly, “but anyways! Nice you finally meet you Dr. Hermann Gottlieb.”

Hermann smiled at the excited tone in Newt’s voice and shook his hand.

“I could say the same, Dr. Newton Geiszler.” 

They hitted right off, no awkward silences, which wasn’t really a surprise, taking in by how many letters they’ve exchanged during the last years. They sat down on the chairs begun talking primely about Newt’s speech. They disagreed at some points, but again, that was a common thing to happen. 

Hermann relaxed more over time, realizing how easy it was to be around Newt. He didn’t have that privilege with much anyone else, so it did come as a surprise when the words kept coming out of his mouth like it was ever so easy. 

“So, Newt, tell me.” Hermann turned on the chair so he was sitting on his sides, “How are you doing?”

Newt took his time to register Hermann’s question was as serious as it could get before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

“Not so well, no.” he looked away, “I fucked up real bad this time, and I can’t be alone right now, not really.”

“That’s why you came.” Hermann stated, feeling his heart squeeze bittersweetly.

“That’s why I came.” Newt echoed, lowering his head. 

Hermann, not really having any words to say, held on Newt’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and Newt smiled at him, a real and delicate smile. 

“Thank you.” he whispered and Hermann squeezed his hand in return .

After who knows how long, Hermann noticed they were the only two left in the room, aside from the cleaning crew, who were looking at them with malice in their eyes. Embarrassed, Hermann apologized for the inconvenience and scooched Newt out of the room and into the street.

“So, I was wondering,” Newt said, walking a little too close to Hermann, “the people from the hotel recomended me a really nice restaurant near here and, uh, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me- uh I mean, come eat with me?” Newt flushed bright red and cringed, which was the cutest thing Hermann’s ever seen. He started babbling too fast for Hermann to catch up, so Hermann smiled and placed a hand over Newt’s shoulder, instantly stopping Newt in his tracks.

“I would love to go out with you, Newt.” he offered sincerely. 

“Oh. That’s-” Newt cleared his throat. “That’s great.” He gave Hermann a shaky smile back.

The restaurant was a block away from the hotel and for that Hermann was grateful. He didn’t think he would be able to walk much more than that with his leg already pinching a little. It was a small italian place, and for what he could tell when they seated at their table, a family business.

They ordered each a different pasta, taking the waitress recommendations, and a bottle of wine. Simple italian food. Very romantic, his brain offered, and Hermann did not just blush at the thought.

“So,” he said to get a break from his brain, “what are your thoughts of London so far?”

“For real, dude? It’s great.” Newt took a sip of his wine, “Although, the weather is crappy. And  _ don’t  _ get me started your food. God, the hotel I’m staying provides some traditional english breakfast and what in hell is wrong with those beans-”

“The beans are the best part of the breakfast, what are you going on about?” Hermann interrupted. 

“Herman. They suck. Canned white beans suck and that’s a fact.”

“What do you know about our canned white beans? You just had it once…” 

They continued their friendly bickering, taking turns in sipping their wine until the waitress came back with two plates of pasta, one carbonara for Newt and one pesto for Hermann. They ate in relative silence, until Newt went off about his newest findings, leaving their earlier bickering aside. 

Hermann was content to sit back and listen, a few times inquiring something or another but mostly he was admiring Newt as he spoke, with that same passion in his eyes he had in the seminar, and hands articulating wide and fast. Hermann was a little afraid he would knock something down...

… Newt’s elbow collided with his glass and it rolled right into his lap faster than he could catch.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” he hissed, setting the glass back on the table with faltering hands. Hermann offered Newt his napkin in silence, not really knowing what to say, second time in the same night, but wanting to help anyways. He thanked Hermann and excused himself to the bathroom, clutching the cloth.

Hermann watched him enter the bathroom with compassion as he tapped the table. Something inside him was itching to go after Newt and help him out. Would it be too awkward? Or was it waiting for him to come back worse?

“Sir?” their waitress brought his attention back to reality and he blinked back at her, “Do you mind if I change the table clothing?” she looked at the mess of red stain sympathetically.

“Yes, uh, of course.” he sat up, “I will be right back.” he said absentmindedly before making his way to the bathroom.

“Newt, do you nee-”

There, in front of Hermann as he entered the bathroom, was Newt next to the sinks, washing his stained shirt and wearing only a simple white t-shirt. The shirt in question was short sleeved, which showed lots of Newt’s naked skin, which brings us to why Hermann halted mid-sentence. 

There, right in his left forearm, was stamped the same unfinished tattoo in Hermann’s. 

“What’s wrong?” Newt asked before he followed Hermann’s line of sight. As soon as he noticed, though, he quickly tried to hide it behind his hand protectively and turned his face away.

Carefully as to not scare Newt, Hermann made his way to Newt’s side and gently removed his hand from the design, contemplating every detail with eyes that knew. He caressed its lines and curves gently and snapped his head back when he heard Newt take a sharp breath. 

“Is that ok?”  _ Can I continue touching? _

Newt nodded in awe, and Hermann could feel his eyes never left his face while he absorbed this new information. Newt was his soulmate.  _ His soulmate was Newt _ . The person soul linked with Hermann, right in front of him, carrying the same tattoo, was Newton Geiszler. His crush and his soulmate were the same person. 

Hermann didn’t notice he brought the arm up to his mouth until he felt the soft skin against his lips. An electric wave crossed his whole body over the connection and he felt Newt flinching away. 

“Wha-? Hermann, what was that”

Hermann chuckled still a little lightheaded from the wine and from whatever just happened. 

“Oh, Newt. You are so slow to catch up.” He slowly dragged his own sleeve up, watching Newt’s reaction change when he recognized the tattoo in his arm. His eyes widened as he hesitated to touch Hermann’s skin. “Go on, Newt. You can touch it.”

Newt was still feeling unsure, Hermann could tell by the curve of his mouth, yet he sucked a breath and touched it, caressing the lines just as Hermann did moments ago, although little more cautious. Something must have shifted inside Newt’s head, because suddenly he gripped Hermann’s forearm with trembling hands and brought it close to his face, squeezing his eyes shut when the skin touched his forehead.

“I’m so sorry, Hermann.” he said so quietly Hermann could barely understand, “Fuck, I really am sorry- I shouldn’t have done that, wasn’t fair to you, ‘twas so stupid” his voice hitched with a sob.

Hermann froze for a few seconds before placing a hand behind Newt’s neck and gently pulling him up for a firm hug.

“It’s ok, Newt.” he said in a soothing voice, “I’ve already told you I forgive you. And I mean it.” Hermann caressed his back, feeling Newt relax under his touch, “And -I have to admit, after the first shock went away, I kind of gotten a little attached to it.” 

That got Newt to look back into his eyes for the first time.

“... Are you joking?” 

“I’m not. I love it.”  _ I love you _ . He smiled when Newt’s face became a nice shade of red. Hermann then cupped Newt’s jaw in his hand and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He felt the electricity running down his body again, and Newt must have felt it too, because he pressed closer to Hermann. “Good?” Newt nodded against his neck.

“Can I…” Newt set his chubby hands on Hermann’s slim hips, hesitating before trying again, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Please.” Hermann didn’t hesitate to answer, even if it came out a little breathless.

When their lips touched for the first time it felt completely different from the kisses before. The world around them stopped existing . The only thing in Hermann’s mind was Newt, and he felt so complete around him. He could feel Newt’s feelings in the back of his mind and nothing made more sense in life ever before. His lips, perfectly shaped to fit Hermann’s, were soft and so, so sweet Hermann never wanted to stop kissing them. 

Eventually they broke the kiss, reality snapped back into place, and Hermann clutched his cane to stay put, since his legs felt like jelly.

“That was…”

“Yeah” Newt agrees breathless, propping his head on Hermann’s collarbone and breathing in. “You’re my soulmate.”

“Newt, I thought we were over it.” 

“No, but,  _ you _ are my soulmate.” he beamed, “Did you know I had a crush on you since the first time I’ve received a letter back? And now, after all these years, I find out you are my  _ soulmate _ . Isn’t that just insane?”

Hermann huffed, hiding his face on Newt’s hair.

“I suppose you’re right.” Hermann kissed his hair, “And for the record, I also fancied you since the start.”

“Oh my god! You are such a sap!” he hugged Hermann closer for a smothering hug that Hermann just mildly complained about. Thankful that the bathroom was still empty, he kissed Newt one more time.

5 years later

“Herms, are you sure? You know we don’t have to, if you don’t want.” Newt assured. Even saying those things, Hermann could see how excited he was by the bouncing of his feet.

“Newton, I’ve been telling you I want it. Stop worrying, for God’s sake.” he opened the door of the tattoo studio. Hong Kong was a bustling city, so it was easy to find a good studio near the shatterdome. 

Hermann was the first to bring the idea up all those years ago, asking Newt if he had any other tattoo related plans, which had gotten Newt to explain Hermann about his idea of a body suit made only of Kaiju. Hermann flinched at the idea, firstly because he remembered the pain, and secondly because he did _ not _ want a body full of Kaiju. A forearm was enough.

Newt understood without a trace of resentment but they’ve never brought he subject again, not as if they had the time. They were both transferred to Hong Kong’s Shatterdome (thankfully) and worked like they were the only people who could (which was true), so the topic never came up again. 

Until one lazy Sunday morning Newt managed to persuade Hermann to stay in bed for another handful of hours, just for a cuddle and some kisses. Hermann was mindlessly stroking the skin of Newt’s tattoo and a thought crossed his mind. 

“Maybe we should get a tattoo together.”

“Hmm, where did that come from?” Newt asked, not even opening his eyes. 

“I just thought that, since we share a tattoo of something _ you _ like, maybe we should also have one of something  _ I _ like.”

“Sure.”

And that’s how Hermann found himself a month later in an tattoo studio, with Newt worrying next to him. Hermann also coated Newt in getting his own tattoo finished until the elbow, like it was original planed.

“If it hurts too much just hold my hand, ok?” Newt bit his lip. 

Hermann rolled his eyes and nodded despite himself. 

“Oh,” Newt continued, “and one more thing.” He kissed Hermann sweetly before helping him out off his sweatshirt. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.” Hermann smiled in Newt’s lips.

It took two sessions in total to finish the tattoo, but the end product let them both breathless. An intricate design of a spiral started at their right upper arm and made its way towards their back, with its central design over their shoulder. It was beautiful, and so, so much Hermann, Newt almost cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh [here is a link to what Hermann's tattoo looks like. ](https://tattoodo-web.imgix.net/images/0/10344.jpg?auto=format,compress) It’s a wild design of the Fibonacci Curve, and I think there’s nothing in math that represents nature more than that Curve so it’s very Hermann like. ****  
> Also, if there's anything you didn't understand, please, feel free to ask me! I might be able to help.  
>  Hope you enjoyed reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr over [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com)


End file.
